


Security

by papersandals (laronmi)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Meritocratic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laronmi/pseuds/papersandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations of peeing late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

Yamato didn't believe in disabling security systems inside their home because, as Hibiki understood it, if Hibiki couldn't remember how to deactivate it at four in the morning with a full bladder, then he didn't deserve to share a residence with Yamato, much less a bed.

Which, okay, seemed kind of ridiculous at first, but in the new world the two of them had forged, it made sense. Still, the security system in their personal bathroom was a little excessive, because if an intruder had made it into their bedroom, they probably weren't there to use their toilet or take a shower. Then again, it was a really nice bathroom, with a temperature controlled shower, an ultra-modern automatic toilet, and a bathtub that easily fit two and still had plenty of room to do non-bathing related things in. 

Not that Hibiki was ever going to see it again.

Apologizing wasn't going to do much good, he knew, but he did it anyway when Yamato disabled the alarm. Despite the bleary-eyed, ruffled bed-head hair look he was sporting, Yamato was glaring at Hibiki was full force. It was kind of cute, if not absolutely terrifying. 

"I," Hibiki began after a few seconds of tense silence and Yamato glowering at him, "can sleep in the living room tonight?"

Yamato scoffed and flipped off the bathroom lights, plunging them both into darkness.

"And have you set off the alarms there as well? No, you will remain with me, where I may keep an eye on you."

Coming from Yamato, that was basically the equivalent of giving Hibiki a hug and telling him it was okay. Hibiki smiled, and since it was too dark to see, pursed his lips together and made a kissy face at Yamato.

"I love you, too."

"Hmm," was Yamato's reply. "Now stop making that ridiculous face and get back to bed."

"I haven't peed yet."

"Then deactivate the alarms and go.

Hibiki's fingers froze above the light switch. "Wha— You reactivated them?"

It was too dark to see, but Hibiki somehow knew that Yamato was smirking. At him.

"You failed once already. I seldom offer second changes, yet for you, I will allow it but this once. Do not disappoint me, Hibiki. I have high expectations of you."

With that, Yamato turned and walked out, and Hibiki scowled at his back.

"Jerk!" he cried, and he heard Yamato's laughter trailing behind him as the he closed the door behind him and returned to their bed."


End file.
